The Cyber World Is Where I Love You
by Strawberry-lollipops
Summary: Sasuke fell in love with an author over the internet. But how will he react when he finds out that the love of his life is the most annoying guy on the university campus…
1. In the Beginning

**The Cyber World Is Where I Love You **

**Summary:**

Two university students who are complete opposites have to spend four hours a week together. They both hate the other and worse than that, they are forced to work together on their latest assignment. When one of them gets nosy and searches the others computer, he finds documents that he has read before, they are the chapters belonging to the fanfiction author that he has spent the last year talking to and getting to know, and falling in love with. He can't believe it, they can't possibly be the same person because "the cyber world is where i love you"...

* * *

_It Begins _

_…this caused L to be pushed over the edge as he too came and sprayed his seed on their stomachs. Light removed himself from the black haired boy and lay on top of him for a minute, both of them panting. After a while Light kissed L of the forehead and proceeded to maneuver the two of them so that they lay side by side in a spooning position, Light's arms around L's waist. He kissed his neck as L lay there contentedly stroking Light's arms as they drifted off to a dreamless sleep because reality was better than any dream that they could have. _

_-Fin- _

_Well that's my LightxL oneshot guys. I know I've been really bad and not updated any of my other stories I've just been so busy! And I shouldn't really have spent my time writing this, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. So ya! Tell me what you think. You know I love your reviews. _

_Ja ne! _

_FluffyOrangeThings _

_--- _

_I love the way that you made the characters show such tender emotions towards each other rather than just fucking each other and being done with it. It really shows something a lot deeper like the way that Light kisses L on the forehead afterwards, I loved that bit. It just means so much more than simply falling on top of each other and sleeping like that. I'll stop babbling now. Great story. Can't wait for more of them. – Dark Eyed Siren. _

---

A tall, well dressed figure with dark, shoulder length, gel styled hair closed down his internet and shut down his laptop that was seated on his lap as he sat in his double bed. He got up and placed the laptop on his tidy, organised desk and walked over to the printer where his latest English Lit. assignment was seated in the tray. He picked it up and sat at his table and checked over it before stapling the three sides of A4 together, slipping it into a plastic case and putting that into a folder that then went into his shoulder bag to join his fully prepared bag for the following day when he went to Johnsons University in Kent. His only class that day was his English Lit., he had two lectures in it, one was 10:15 to 12:15 and the other was at 2:45 till 4:45. He had a paper that he had to do for his other class and figured he would just go to the on campus library to do the work and get a quick lunch made of a sandwich and donut from a Gregg's that he had found nearby in his first week there. With that thought, he got washed and ready for bed consisting of brushing his teeth, washing his face and moisturising his skin, and by 11:30, he switched off his bedside light and fell into a deep slumber. He got up the next day at an appropriate hour of 7:30 and took his time showering and grooming himself as he prepared for the day ahead. He had been at this University for about 2 months now. He had settled into his timetable and routine and had no problem getting to classes on time.

He had moved to England a month before the first term had begun to settle into the new country and new surroundings. He had applied for the placement while living in Japan with his highly respected family. _Uchiha Tech. _The company all of Japan knew and all of Japan went to to get all their latest and greatest electrical appliances.

The company had been started by Sasuke's great-grand-father who was a brilliant scientist and had worked extremely hard to make work at home a lot easier for everyone. He'd create 10 or 20 of the same appliance with his own hands and sell them on the streets earning himself enough money to get more materials and make more.

When he had made enough money over many years he was then able to create a factory and employ hard workers that would be able to create his designs on a higher production level. Over the years, as the workers would make his last invention or design he would work on improving another home appliance and when that was made he would get more employees to make the new product.

His son, being so proud to have such a great dad that was so highly respected decided to follow in his footsteps and took over the company when his dad got too old. He also worked on inventing and improving everyday appliances so that they would work better or be more efficient and as _Uchiha Tech._ became more and more popular, more stores were opened and more of the products were made.

By the time it came under the supervision of Sasuke's father, they were the richest family in Tokyo by a mile, they had stores all over the country, machines made their appliances meaning that they made more of them in a shorter amount of time and they could pay for the best technicians and scientists to design the new and improve the devices. He had planned to leave it in the capable hands of his two sons, but Sasuke had no interest in taking over the company.

He wanted to become a journalist, a writer. He wanted to let people know about what is going on in the world. Find out the _real_ story rather than just making assumption and writing them as fact. He wanted to tell people the truth and let people know about situations in other parts of the world where no one paid attention to. He wanted to open people's eyes and not because they were amazed at what the newest _Uchiha Tech_ . device could accomplish. So he applied for one of the top British Universities where he could study writing and journalism.

He applied without anyone knowing, only when he was accepted and had already bought his near-to-campus apartment with part of his savings account money, did he tell his father that he wasn't going to take over the company. His dad had shouted at him telling him about the history that Sasuke already knew, telling him that he wasn't allowed to go and that he had to stay in Japan and work with his brother.

But that was when the taxi pulled out in front of their house. He picked up his bags that were lying beside the door, put the strap of his shoulder bag over his head, said a final goodbye to his parents saying to his supporting mother that he will email her when he has arrived and settled in. He wished his brother good luck with the company and ignored the 'foolish little brother' comment and the heated glare he was receiving from his father as he bid him farewell and good health.

It felt good to say goodbye to the high expectations of his father. It's not like he needed help with money or anything like that. He had got a ton of money from birthdays and various celebrations from different family members, he had money from various jobs that he had done and he was smart enough to take all of his money out and make a new account when he left home so that his father couldn't close his account and leave him without a penny.

It was easy enough to find his way from his apartment to the University. On the first day, he had pulled up in the students' car park in a sky blue mini cooper, he could have easily afforded a super fast and expensive sports car but decided that he didn't want to draw too much attention in this new school. He would prefer to go through the years completely unnoticed by the students and their curious eyes, but that wasn't going to happen, because as soon as he stepped out his car, the nearby students were already staring at him.

The girls giggling when he barely looked in their direction while looking at the scenery, and the guys checking out his well styled hair and unique, very cool fashion sense, those few males who swung the other way were trying to check him out at every angle to try and find some clue as to whether he swung the same way as them and if they had a chance but of course, they found none with his perfect act of being the son that everyone wanted that became a habit of his whilst living with his father to try and hide his sexuality that wouldn't be accepted, most of them felt out of his league at the elegance of his posture and the way he floated with his large even strides.

Sasuke had tried not to look in any of their directions so as to not give them the impression that they could come over and start talking to him. He was not very social. At all. He found nothing appealing about wasting time talking to people who he would most likely forget and never talk to again in a few years time. He found it best to try and not allow himself to become 'friends' with just anyone who walked past him. Anyone that he would make bonds with would cause the both of them pain when the time came that work or experience caused them to go in separate directions.

He also knew that people were shallow. He knew that he was attractive, he had been told so by nearly every girl since kindergarten, and new that most of the people that had tried to become a friend of him were simply trying to look cool being with someone who was so attractive or because of the status of his family. In Japan he was practically a celebrity. He would have been given excellent grades in school even if he got every question wrong in a test or wrote 5 words for an essay, not that he ever would even _consider_ testing this theory, but this was another excuse for him to leave. People wouldn't know who he was and he would be treated like everyone else.

He looked in the mirror before he left his apartment to make sure every hair was still in place and his clothes were impeccable - he knew that he was good looking and he knew that others only wanted to be friends with him because of his looks but he decided that it would be better to seem extremely good looking and big headed and frightening to scare others away rather than hiding himself only to be inevitably discovered and made a huge fuss out of. He then grabbed his bag and set off for the day ahead.

He drove to the university where he helped out various teachers as a community service before heading off to his first lecture about 10 minutes too early. The room was open and anyone could enter and do work that they needed to do or wanted to do before the lecture began. He sat in a middle row seat where he would be able to easily hear what the teacher was saying and where he would be able to see any notes written on the board. He took out his notes from the previous lesson and looked over them.

While he was doing that, he came across the last chapter of the story that he had read from _FluffyOrangeThings. _it was another incredible chapter and even though he could probably gather that bringing it to school was a bad idea and that he would either leave it behind somewhere or someone would find it, he found it immensely difficult to leave it behind at home and not keep it in a folder with a neat title and illustrated drawing that he did in great detail of the two main characters in a rather... intimate pose.

It took a whole lot of his will power to not be turned on by the image that had been described in one of the chapters but he had it anyway and it reminded him to go to the library after the lecture and check his email. He had been able to gather that the author was in England due to the times when he would get an email saying that he had an update and from several times when he had complained about GCSE results from a few years back that came back to haunt him.

He was also pretty damn sure that this writer was male because he remembered a masturbation scene that he had read by the author. Now, usually, a female writer would just write what she would _imagine_ would happen when a guy is pushed over the edge or when his balls are squeezed or whatever part of sex they write about. But this scene that this author had written was so... so... possible and relatable. Sasuke isn't the type to masturbate often. He has a great sense self control and apparently low hormones because even a very hot picture of a guy would not be able to make him become hard right away. He found that it mostly happened when he read those stories. Those chapters. They were hot damn it! The touches and the moans, he could hear it and see it in his head. He could feel it on his skin and the sensation drove him crazy. But anyway, he was able to assume that he would quite possibly have a review reply by now. This writer usually complained about procrastination problems where he would put off going to bed and do the work he was supposed to do days before for the next day or just mess around on the computer. But even if he hadn't replied, there would be no harm is checking...

He shook his head out of his daze and put the writing back in his bag, his notebook was ready to be written in and the class was slowly starting to fill up, it was still near the beginning of the year so the class had no drop outs yet which meant that the huge lecture hall was full by the time that the teacher had arrived to start. He looked around the class with a smile on his face,

"It's so great to see all of you here again. But I wonder how many of you will still be here by the end of the year?"

The class gave a small laugh as they looked around the room to remember the numbers and the faces for when the end of the year came and they could do a check.

"Alright! shall we begin?..."

He started his lecture of poetry and the meanings behind every two words stuck together and was about 5 minutes in when the door slammed open at the back of the hall. In the doorway stood a relatively tall, panting blonde haired boy in a khaki t-shirt with a vertically stripy orange button up shirt on top with the buttons undone, he had torn light blue jeans with tattered ends that dragged across the ground as he walked down the stairs looking through every row for a seat to sit in.

"In your own time Uzumaki!"

"Ah ha-ha sorry sir." he rubbed the back of his head as he frantically searched around for a seat. Everyone was watching him with irritated glances; he already had a reputation for the dumbest guy on campus. There were rumours of how he had even got into the university, some saying that he bribed the head, others saying that he threatened him with his life, either way, there was no way that this idiot could have got into the university because of his capabilities.

Sasuke was the only one that chose to completely ignore the idiot and write down notes and thoughts that he had got from the few minutes that his teacher was talking.

"Oh! There! Uzumaki there's a spare seat there" Naruto look around urgently for where the teacher meant. "Next to Uchiha" Naruto cringed slightly.

"Aren't there any others?"

"No! Just that one there!" he pointed to it but Naruto couldn't make out where the hell he was pointing,

"Ugh, Uchiha! Raise your hand! Oi! Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke only just realised that the teacher was calling his name and looked at him in confusion,

"I said, 'raise your hand'!"

He let out a sigh before raising his hand so that the moron could finally see him and make his way towards him. Naruto sat down in the seat and produced a neat folder from his bag with a pen and opened it up to write on the file paper he had prepared inside. Sasuke didn't bother to look at what Naruto was doing or what equipment he had. He expected anything that belonged to him to look just as scruffy as he was, so out of the corner of his eye, the intricate pattern decorating his folder appeared to Sasuke as a tattered folder with many scribbles on it.

The lecture continued smoothly with quiet note taking and occasional questions from the professor to make sure that everyone was following and coping and to try and catch out a few who would seem to be taking a nap. Naruto seemed to be vigorously writing down the entire lecture whereas Sasuke merely wrote down at his own speed what he needed to know and his own thoughts and how he could use this for future reference. The lecture came to an end and with the closing statement and assignment set, everyone packed their notes and bags and left the hall or, like Naruto, they stayed behind to ask any questions.

Sasuke left the hall to go get some lunch to eat before heading off to the library to get some research done on a topic that he had found interesting in the lecture. It had sparked some interest and he wanted to know more about it.

He chose to sit in a corner far away from anyone else, except, in the end he was only one seat away from anyone else. It was busy today but still quiet and he managed to do a lot of research without any disruption. Once he was done, he figured that it wouldn't hurt to check his mail. He opened up the internet and signed into the account he had created for anything FanFiction related. _Yosh! _He did the tiniest of inward happy dances when he saw that he had a new message in his inbox. He clicked on it and opened it up to read his review reply:

_Hey Dark Eyed Siren _

_Thanks so much for the review. I really love them. It's kind of a relief to have a review that isn't saying 'Great chapter. Wheres the next one?' heh, people just aren't happy with what they get, ne? Anyway. Just wanted to say thanks and let you know that I have started work on the next chapter and hope to update it soon enough. _

_Well, ja ne! _

_FluffyOrangeThings _

_Oh! P.S. I noticed after sending about 50 review replies that you are reviewing, I think, every chapter of all my stories. I always get a smile reading your reviews, and it just makes me so happy to think that I have such a loyal reader. I'll dedicate the next chapter of all my stories to you for your loyalty ^_____^ _

He quickly hit the link that allowed him to reply to the message and his fingers moved on their own as he typed his reply:

_Hey FluffyOrangeThings,  
You don't have to thank me, I like to leave reviews for a very talented writer, like yourself. Is it possible for me to have your email and I'll give you mine, just to talk as hotmail's easier to use than fanfics email system.  
Look forward to hearing from you soon.  
Dark Eyed Siren.  
_

Suddenly someone entered the library loudly, the raven looked to see what all the noise was about to see the same guy from his lesson before bowing slightly to everyone that was shushing him and apologising, Naruto. Naruto was forced to sit next to Sasuke as that was the only available seat in the library. He sat down reluctantly and let out a sigh. As Naruto was sitting down, Sasuke quickly, but carmly, sent the reply and closed the window, opening up his paper that he was recently working on and proceded to work on it. Naruto had his papers scattered already over the desk, filled with notes scribbled down that were barely readable. Sasuke glanced over, looking at them wondering how he could read them but then concentrated back on his work.

* * *

_first chapter of our first story done! give me a high five lollipops!_

_it actually took months to get this first chapter done. I started it in August last year and lollipops (i prefer calling your pankakes damn it!) called me last night and added the final part. so today we sorted it out, i read through it again for typos and stuff and here we are, writing the AN and patiently awaiting your reviews. the next chapter is going to be written by lollipops, and i think he has more spare time than me so he might get it done quicker lol. but yea, just let us know how you like it so far._

**Really :/ I didnt say to call me lollipops... Anyways! Yup this started in august and has been sitting uncompleted in the docs file, then i just reopened it and finnished. After much debate on alot of things... andddd alot of notes.. here it is! I hope you enjoyed it and dont forget to review and fav if you likes :D. Cyas**

**Ps... I wouldnt count on anything getting done "quicker" this is me we are talking about and i put things off... but it shall get done.. eventually xD**


	2. The Rivalry Begins

**Hey there, I'm sorry about the long wait **

_Yeah you should be._

**I did warn you about not hoping for a speedy update but 4 months is really a bit too long but . College has been weighing on my shoulders the past few months and then I had my girlfriend from America over... so sorry Dx **

_and i can't believe that i just edited what was actually just you saying stuff. lol you need a BETA for just talking XD_.

**Anyways.... the third chapter is in progress right about now so the wait wont be _as_ long...**

_yeah right... because it's so easy for me to write without a bleeding laptop!_

**Lol true... But anyways here it is and enjoy!**

_

* * *

  
_Sasuke looked up at his screen, finished the last sentence and pressed the 'Save file' button. He turned his head to the side curiously, keeping his bored mask and looked at Naruto who was swearing under his breath.

"What the fuck does that mean" Naruto whispered to himself irritated. Sasuke couldn't help to look but then decided _not_ to help and just collected his print out from the print tray before closing all the windows and logging off. He put his work in a folder in his bag and was putting it over his head getting ready to leave when he said to Naruto in a bored yet superior tone of voice, "Do try and be on time to the next lecture.... for once..." Sasuke paused, turning away, "Not that it will make much difference for you anyway."

Naruto looked up from the computer screen and glared at Sasuke's back as he walked away from him, he looked back at his PC and proceeded to figure out the problem that he had with his work.

Sasuke left the library early, already thinking about the next assignment that would be due later that week.

Walking through the corridors, something caught Sasuke's eye on the notice board. It was a hiring ad for the university's paper, Sasuke read over the poster and took down all of the details so that he could contact them later and see what he had to do to join - he wanted to be the person that told other people the news and figured it would be good practice and good experience - before heading towards his destination again. As predicted, Sasuke arrived early to his next lecture, and he made himself comfortable as he sat down and pulled out one of his favourite fanfictions from _FluffyOrangeThings_. He didn't have much time to read it before people started arriving so he slipped it back into his bag and pulled out his work. As the lecture started there was a thunder of footsteps coming from the hallway. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Naruto, breathing heavily in a crouched over position, trying to catch his breath. Sasuke smirked and looked down at his work, Naruto repeated his usual excuses and sat down next to the smug Sasuke, muttering under his breath again.

"I expect the assignment due in on Monday of next week... That will give you plenty of time, _Naruto_... So no excuses" The teacher glared at Naruto over the top of his glasses, "Class Dismissed."

Sasuke picked up the remainder of his work, taking his time to insert the loose sheets in a folder and placing it into his bag, which he then placed over his shoulder gracefully. Naruto on the other hand, decided to quickly shove all his papers into his bag, creasing some sheets as he did so, then swinging his bag over his shoulder and trying to get out as quickly as possible.

"Baka..." Sasuke had muttered under his breath as he watched Naruto shove the other students to get out the classroom and head home. Everyone could hear Naruto's booming voice as he yelled in the corridor but Sasuke chose to block it out as he walked down the hall to his car, his mind was else where. He was more focused on getting home to see if his email had been replied too or to see if another chapter had been posted.

Sasuke unlocked and entered his car, driving home as fast as he could without getting caught on any camera's or causing any accidents. When he arrived home, he picked up his mail, placed his bag on his desk and then opened up his laptop. After switching it on he decided to go grab a quick snack, while waiting for his laptop to make the familiar start up tune. Settling on eating an apple, he typed in his user name and password before immediately checking his email. To his despair there was no reply. Sasuke lent back in his chair raising his hands onto the top of his head in disappointment.

"Why haven't you replied...?" He asked the monitor, only getting flickering as a response. "I might as well check out this Journal position then" He proclaimed out loud to himself. He went onto the school website to get more details about what the job entailed before typing in the email address to the head of the newspaper and starting to write his application:

_Dear Sir or Madam,_

_I recently saw the job offer for the newspaper article on the notice board and I am interested in the position._

_The reason that I am applying for this role is because I love to document and report the latest news and events and making sure everyone knows all the details._

_It also excites me to know that I would be reporting and reviewing events produced by the University._

_The subjects that I am study are: English Lit and Journalism._

_I've also attached my CV which lists my grades and previous jobs._

_I look forward to hearing from you soon and thank you for this opportunity,_

_Sasuke __Uchiha_

---

"Do try and be on time to the next lecture.... for once..." Sasuke paused, turning away, "Not that it will make much difference for you anyway." Naruto could have replied to that. He could have, but it would have been loud and disruptive to the whole library so he chose not to. But the remark still pissed him off. Who did that _bastard_ think he was? Who was _he_ to judge Naruto? To think he was superior to him. Did he really think that he could talk to anyone however the hell he wanted? He'd show him. He felt a rush of adrenalin run through him as suddenly the cogs in his head turned and the problem he had only minutes ago wasn't a problem anymore. He typed as fast as his fingers would move to get as far as he could with the assignment.

Naruto wasn't as retarded as he made out to be. It was a front, to put it simply. He was in fact rather intelligent, but due to trouble that he had got into in a primary school for being intelligent, he decided that he wouldn't be intelligent anymore. He'd be an idiot. It would be easier that way. He wouldn't be picked on for being clever, other people around him wouldn't feel inferior and he wouldn't feel the competitive nature between other clever students in the class. When this idea had first formed in his head, he slept during exams rather than trying them at all, if asked why he didn't do it, he would say that he didn't know it. But then when he realised that this would cause him to be made to take extra lessons that would take up more of his free time, he would answer half the questions correctly and the other half wrongly so that he would be able to have his spare time. It was a little later on that he realised he actually needed the good grades if he wanted to be able to do something with his life. But he would only try in the examinations that really mattered.

People either loved him or hated him. If you didn't know him, then his loud booming voice would get extremely irritating extremely quickly. Those who _did_ know him, found his smile and personality infectious, he always had a way of making people smile and laugh and somehow always had the right words.

It was something that nearly everyone had noticed; Naruto was brilliant with words, he could speak passionately and reach everyone's hearts. Contrary to popular belief, he knew the right time to talk and he knew the right time to shut up. even if he were distanced from who he wanted to speak to, his letters were written in a way that you could hear him talking to you right there, you felt as if he was with you even when he wasn't.

Right now was exactly the time for him and his ability to use words, his fingers continued hammering at the keys as his yes flickered to the clock to see how much time he had before his next lecture; not much. he wanted to keep going, now when everything seemed so clear, he didn't want to kill his rhythm and risk not getting it again when he came back to it, but the thought of Sasuke's smug face if he entered another lecture late was too much for him. He saved his work, packed up his stuff and made a run for it.

He would get there on time.

He would get there on time.

He WOULD get there on time.

The bell rang as he entered the corridor that lead to his lecture theatre, it was about a 100m sprint from there and it seemed to go on for eternity before he finally pushed the door open and entered to yet again, every head turning towards him. he doubled over as the need for air caught up with him and panted out his excuses without even thinking about them anymore. he looked around the theatre and his eyes met sasuke's which were gleaming as he smirked in triumph. Naruto looked away, bit his tongue and grit his teeth as he made his way to the only spare seat next to one Sasuke Bastard Uchiha.

"I expect the assignment due in on Monday of next week... That will give you plenty of time, _Naruto_... So no excuses" The teacher glared at Naruto over the top of his glasses while the blonde in return gave a cheeky grin and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Class Dismissed."

Naruto's mind was reeling and his blood boiling, nearly overflowing with adrenalin from how wound up and aggravated Sasuke had made him. He was determined to prove to that bastard that he deserved to be there, that he would become something everyone admired. With that thought in mind, he quickly shoved all his papers into his bag, creasing some sheets that he would copy up again later, swung his bag over his shoulder and tried to get out as quickly as possible.

He made his way to the bike shed and unlocked the chain around it before hopping on and pushing at the pedals furiously in an attempt to get home as quickly as possible, which wasn't too hard seeing as it was 10 minutes away if he went at human pace, so super human pace got him there in half the time. He had a standard en-suite accommodation room in a flat that he shared with 5 other people, 3 girls and 2 guys. One of the guys, Shikamaru, was laying under a tree on part of the vast amount of greenery in the area, a blade of grass in his mouth as Naruto ran past him yelling a quick, "hey Shika!" before going inside and heading for his room.

He opened up his laptop and didn't even have to conciously break his normal routine and avoid his emails as sasuke's smirk popped in his head. He opened up his work and set straight to it, writing it all out, reading through it and checking for gramatical and spelling errors. adding bits here and deleting parts there. He only took a break to pour some boiling water in a pot of instant noodles before diving back into his work and reading through his notes.

-----

Sasuke lent back in his chair, his hands behind his head. What should he do now? He took the final bite out his apple and threw the core at the bin the other side of the room before closing his laptop and settling on his couch. He flicked on the TV to watch one of his favourite shows, House. He like how the show managed to solve any problem, no matter how hard it was. He glanced over at the time noticing that it was getting a bit late but he felt slightly..... frustrated. He stumbled over to his laptop, opening it up and pulling up a fanfic from fluffyorangethings that he had saved on his PC. The novel was one of his favourites, it had a lot of graphic imagery of his favourite pairing. Reading the first few lines got Sasuke heated, he felt the bulge in his pants getting bigger. He slid his hand down into his boxers running his member between his fingers, pulsing his hand slightly up and down, reading as he did.

_" __"I'm Akira, and I'll be your prostitute for this session. Do with me as you will."_

_All the rage and anger that he had seen in those eyes before, has returned, 10 fold._

"_Do with you as I will? You better damn well believe I will!" he shoved Yamapi against a wall and Yamapi took a deep breath as he realised that it was going the same way most of the others had. It was going to be rough and it was going to hurt. The man removed his bathrobe from his body and threw it to the ground before reaching a hand into his hair and pulling his head back giving the man access to his neck. Yamapi winced at the action and then felt a hot mouth latching onto his neck and held his eyes shut tight as he felt the man sucking, licking and biting his skin. The mouth moved to his Adam's apple and he moaned slightly to cause vibrations to run through the Adam's apple and in return cause Yamapi to moan._

_The man's other hand trailed down Yamapi's chest and started to stroke and pinch his nipples._

"_W-wait!" Yamapi called out to the man but he continued his assault and moved his mouth down to the unoccupied nipple and started to suck on it giving Yamapi another shove into the wall._

"_Stop this" Yamapi tried to push against the man's chest but had his wrists grabbed and held above his head in a tight punishing grip._

"_You're a whore aren't you? You are to behave as I want you to, right? So shut up! I don't want to hear you!"_

_Yamapi was hurting. His chest was clenching and he couldn't control the ache in his heart. He had been so close to his man before. He had cared about him so much, loved him even. The thought of anyone that he loved doing something like this to him was unbearable. But he bit his tongue and tried to stop himself from saying anything more._

_The man wrapped a hand around his throat and pulled him forward, dragging him to the bed. He straddled Yamapi's hips and kept his arms above his head but released his throat and started to trail that hand down his toned chest. Yamapi couldn't help but whimper and turn his head away as the hand got nearer to his member and the sucking on his neck, nipple and chest got stronger. _

_The man's hand eventually reached his member and as he yanked on it roughly, Yamapi got hard._

"_You really are a dirty whore aren't you, Akira. You enjoy this sort of treatment don't you!" he was shouting in his face, barely two inches away_

"_Touch yourself" he commanded, "Masturbate until you come. Don't let any of it fall onto the blankets or anywhere else other than on you"_

_He was humiliated beyond belief as he re-arranged himself and started to stroke his leaking member. He shut his eyes but was immediately ordered to open them, "look at me while you're doing it" Yamapi bit his lip as he looked over at the man watching him. He spread his legs wide and began to stroke himself. Even though he was so humiliated, there was something erotic about masturbating in__front of this man and after a while he__felt his balls__tighten and drew his erection straight up against his chest and bent his head down to that when he eventually came, it spurted on his chest and face. _

_He released his erection and panted heavily looking down at the sheets in shame, awaiting more orders. The man's hand reached over and gripped Yamapi's chin forcing him to look up at him._

"'_You look good having cum all over you', do they say that to you?" the anger in his voice was evident. All of his anger was evident._

"_Hai"_

"_Look at it. Look how hard you get me." the man said. Yamapi turned his head and took at look at the large member. It was already leaking some pre-cum and he knew that even if he was stretched, it would hurt like hell. "suck it" he was ordered._

"_Whore" and with that the hands in his hair tightened and his mouth got fucked by the dick in his mouth._

"_Mmm… ng! nn… uh!" he tried to stop the choking. He tried to relax his throat, sort out his breathing, but it was too hard and he started spluttering. Then, in an instant, the dick was out of his mouth, he was thrown backwards, turned on his stomach and his head was pushed into the bed suffocating him slightly. Fear tightened his stomach and he started to squirm slightly. His ass was forced in the air and he felt the cool touch of lubricant being squirted on his entrance. The man smeared it around a bit and the anticipation grew within Yamapi."_

Sasuke's hand started to pulse faster along his throbbing member, he stopped to undo his belt quickly pulling off his boxers with his shorts. Grabbing back onto his member before thrusting up into his hand, small moans escaping from his lips. He was in pure pleasure, he put him self in the possion of the characters in the fanfic. He started to moan louder as he rubbed up and down powerfully, thrusting up, his back arching as he screamed out in pleasure, releasing over himself. he relaxed in his chair panting heavily, looking down at his shirt which had got covered in his seed. Still holding onto his member panting softly, he proceeded to walk over to the bathroom to clean up the mess he had made. He stripped down to nothing, his pale body staring back at him from the mirror. he proceeded to wipe his seed from him, moaning softly as he caught a tender spot on himself. Picking up his clothes he walked to the washer, throwing them in and pulling a pair of tight boxers from the dryer, sliding them up, the fabric cupping softly around his package. He turned everything off and climbed into bed, drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

**So thats the chapter... we decided to put a teaser in the end instead of a bit sex scene aha. Like i said chapter 3 is in progress wooo.**

**Id personally like to thank the reviews that we got ^^ we tryed to keep how you liked it but we couldnt progress with out doing a part on naruto**

_i'd also like to thank the reviewers personally but SOMEONE (i'm not saying who -mr.b-o-l-d-) is rushing me, anyway some of you have put such high expectations in this fic, and say that it has so much potential, i just hope that we don't dissapoint anyone because that would just be terrible. i know that some of you wanted us to keep it in Sasukes POV but sometimes a slight change is neccessary._

**hehe I rushed her..**

_ermm.. ermm.. thankyou for the reviews, i love you all muchly ^__^ and please keep them coming._

**Oh... also my bad for you lot getting two notifications... i mucked it up the first time ahah Baibai..**


End file.
